


POISONOUS

by im_adopted



Series: INKTOBER REED900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_adopted/pseuds/im_adopted
Summary: Okay, yes, androids made everything a whole lot easier and yes, they held abilities that most people could only dream of, but some people here should still be able to work solo. Hank argued at first, constantly spitting out ‘fuckin’ android’ and ‘of course that fucker can guess my password even after I’ve changed it TWICE’.But, to Gavin’s amusement, Connor would always have his own answer to anything Hank had to say.For example, his answers to those lovely comments were: ‘I do have the required parts for tasks like that, Lieutenant,’ and ‘changing your password to FUCKINGPASSWORD1 and FUCKINGPASSWORD2 aren’t very sufficient ways to keep your information private, Hank.’---A series of stories in which Gavin learns new things and Nines learns that he doesn't need to be as unattached as is expected of him.





	POISONOUS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poisonous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437143) by LukeLemon_Art. 



> Hello readers! This is part of a set of 31 chapters, all with their own artwork (which I have written the story around) by an amazing artist on Instagram LukeLemon_Art. She has an incredible talent, and I totally recommend you hit her up. 
> 
> I will leave links to her instagram, as well as my own which will soon be turning into a multifandom account, hopefully including Supernatural, Marvel, D:BH, Miraculous Ladybug and a few more once I remember what they are.
> 
> Artist: https://www.instagram.com/lukelemon_art/  
> Mine: https://www.instagram.com/dbhartwork/
> 
> Feel free to message me, and comments/feedback are always welcome!
> 
> HEADS-UP: The characters are a bit OOC, but that will be explained eventually, so please bear with me.
> 
> Beta-read by one incredible account on instagram: @ai.m.trash

Walking into work on a Monday morning is its own kind of hell. Like the end to a triumphant empire that will soon rise again, but soon is not soon enough in Gavin’s opinion. Hell, he might as well get back into his car and floor it out of there, but unlike some other lucky bastards that work here, he needed the money and he’d already deserted himself in terms of sick-leave, and his long service leave was meant specifically for a special occasion, and maybe when he’d gotten up the nerve to finally vamoose and say adios to all of the sons-of-bitches he works with, he could take a good long time off by going to Hawaii, or maybe Vanuatu.

_So what if I walked right out of here?_

As time went on, Gavin started to realise he was trying to make himself feel less guilty for having this undying **impulse** to just get up and fucking leave like he wanted to. Not like it couldn’t be helped, no one liked their job, everyone just worked because they had to. People need money in a greedy world like this, and as his eyes flicked up from the screen of his computer monitor to consciously count all the androids walking around, he realised that not only were people greedy but they were downright lazy too.

Okay, _yes_ , androids made everything a whole lot easier and _yes,_ they held abilities that most people could only dream of, but some people here should still be able to work solo. He could at least; feeling the littlest bit smug at the fact that Hank Anderson was one of the first people to obtain an android simply because he was too old to work such high-impact jobs alone. Even Hank argued at first, constantly spitting out ‘ _fuckin’ android’_ and _‘of course that fucker can guess my password even after I’ve changed it TWICE’_. But, to Gavin’s amusement, Connor would always have his own answer to anything Hank had to say. For example, his answers to those lovely comments were: _‘I do have the required parts for tasks like that, Lieutenant,’_ and _‘changing your password to **FUCKINGPASSWORD1** and **FUCKINGPASSWORD2** aren’t very sufficient ways to keep your information private, Hank.’_

And as soon as the thought of quitting his work here entered his mind, it left. Where else would he work? Who else would tolerate his shit? No one, that’s who. At the very least, he didn’t need to work with an android, and that was always an upside.

Or, he didn’t think he needed to.

“Detective Reed, my office for a second please.” Captain Fowler orders, only briefly opening the door to call out to him before shutting it again.

_Wonder what he wants,_ Gavin thinks as he pushes back from his desk and makes his way up the steps into Fowler’s office. Through the glass, Gavin can see it’s a bit of an issue, whatever it is, because apparently Connor got an upgrade.

“Morning Fowler, Connor,” he nods in the direction of both men before doing a double take at the clear height difference between him and ‘Not-Connor’. “Uh…wasn’t April two months ago?”

Fowler flicks his eyes up as though he didn’t just get up to ask Gavin to come in. The Captain squints in confusion at the comment, because he’s oblivious to blatant humour from anyone (which reminds Gavin of Raymond Holt, actually. He needs to catch up on that when he has the time). “…partner.”

Gavin catches on to the last word and stands up taller, arms crossed in front of his chest in less than half a second as he says indignantly, “Excuse me?”

“This is the newest model for crime management we have, Reed.” Fowler repeats, eyebrow raised. “And he’s now your partner.”

Gavin laughs because this is a joke, it has to be. “Funny, cap. Why does he look like a knock-off Connor copy then?” He takes a moment before looking over at the android he’d just insulted. “No offence, big guy, but we’ve already got one of you running around and I definitely don’t need a partner.”

“No offence taken, Detective Reed.” The android, model RK900, replies curtly, an obvious difference in the voice already. Connor’s is designed to help him integrate amongst humans, whilst this one’s does anything but that. It’s deep and gravelly, but still distinctly friendly enough that it might make a criminal confess to a crime with a snap of Gavin’s fingers.

“This version of Connor corrects several major flaws with his predecessor,” Fowler began, excitement in his voice as if he’d built the damn thing himself. “He’s faster, stronger and more resilient. As you can see, he’s larger than Connor too and has a good understanding of how to _not_ get attached to co-workers.”

As he finishes speaking, all three of them looked out the glass wall of the office to find Connor laughing so boisterously that Hank has to tell him to calm down, even as Connor leans forward and smacks a hand across his knee in a show of hilarity. Both Gavin and Fowler look at the newer android, scanning for a reaction, and not finding one.

“Funny fella, isn’t he?” Fowler commends, snorting as if what he said was something funny. “Anyway, RK900, what would you like to be addressed as?”

The android takes a long look at Connor outside the window before replying, “Richard.”

“So... Dick.” Gavin says automatically, realising his mistake when Fowler shoots him a look. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Detective Reed.” Richard replies in a monotone, I-don’t-give-a-fuck voice.

“Just Gavin is fine.”

“Alright, Detective Gavin.”

“… _just_ Gavin. No detective. Formalities don’t really excite me.”

“And what does excite you?”

“Well! Would you look at that!” Fowler cuts in before things get too out of hand. “You guys will be _perfect_ partners.”

“Captain--,”

“Gavin, you have to the count of three to get out of my office.”

“But--!”

“One.”

“--I don’t--,”

“Two.”

“—need help!”

“Three.” Captain Fowler looks severely unamused and rises out of his chair to hold open the door for them both. “Goodbye, Gavin. The only time I should see you is if you’re dying or if you decide to quit.”

_Maybe leaving wouldn’t be such a bad idea._

“Have a good day, Gavin and Richard!” Fowler laughs cheerfully, shutting the door behind them both.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gavin turns around to see Richard scanning the room, assessing every living, non-living and whatever-else thing in the room. His eyes finally turn to Gavin, and he seems to take his time scanning him, with at least twenty seconds passing before he reaches Gavin’s face.

_This could be good,_ Gavin hopes, holding Richard’s stare. _He could do the work and I could just chill out if I really wanted to. He’s capable._

Gavin takes a couple extra seconds to properly see the differences between Connor and Richard.

Connor: brown eyes, brown hair, moles, about six foot, 155-160 pounds. Very average-man-like, puppy dog almost.

Richard: grey eyes, brown hair (still has that stupid wispy bit), freckles but not moles (unless there are some he can’t see), about six foot one, and probably 160-165 pounds. Not average-man-like at all and definitely a force to be reckoned with.

“The way he was acting just now,” Richard speaks first to break the silence, “does he have any sort of bipolar-like illness?”

“Shouldn’t you know?” Gavin asks, turning from Richard and walking towards Hank and Connor. “You can scan everyone.”

“Bipolar and many other mental illnesses give off the same brainwaves,” Richard concludes, “it’s very difficult to differentiate between them all quickly. It would take hours of scanning, hence why humans still don’t have a very good understanding of how each person reacts to certain stimuli.”

“Riveting speech there, bud.” Gavin flicks his head in the direction of his desk as he manoeuvres around stacks of paperwork on the floor and people speed-walking past him. “Wanna go sit at my desk and wait until I come back? You can interface with my computer or whatever it is that you guys do.”

Richard takes the cue to go and veers off to the left just when Gavin stops at Hank’s/Connor’s desk space. He immediately notices that both men are still on the same work from yesterday afternoon, and that Connor is holding his hands up to make a goal shape with his fingers and Hank is squinting through one eye, tongue poking out, as he aims to shoot a small ball of scrunched up paper through the make-shift goal.

“Good to see we have such great work ethic here, gentlemen.” Gavin claps his hands in front of his body while rocking on the balls of his feet. “Seriously guys, gold star.”

“Whadaya want, Reed?” Hank mutters through his pursed lips. He flicks the ball and it curves off to the right, but Connor has cat-like reflexes (even if he’s been referred to as a puppy before) and the ball goes straight through the goal and nails him in the chest. Both men shoot up from their chairs, arms high as they cheer. They high-five and then the roles are reversed, Hank with the goal and Connor with the ball.

“Just wanted to see how you guys were doing,” Gavin says too cheerfully, making Hank pause for a second, “and wanted to ask for the ‘Dummies Guide to Working with an Android’.”

Suddenly, both Hank and Connor are looking at Gavin’s desk, seeing Richard sitting ramrod straight with a hand touching the computer. Connor reacts like a child during Christmas and makes his way across the bullpen in two seconds flat, shaking Richard’s hand and immediately offering his friendship. Richard looks to Gavin for permission but Gavin just shrugs. Richard nods and then before anyone can stop him, Connor has flown onto Richard for a hug and then Gavin is laughing, laughing so fucking hard because the look on Richard’s face at the contact is comical and he makes a mental note to remember the expression (but let’s face it, mental notes never work and will never work for Gavin’s cell fried, dead brain). A second later, Richard is being dragged to the kitchenette by Connor, probably to show him the toaster oven which Connor has been obsessed with it, for whatever reason.

“His name is Richard, and he’s the updated iOS of Connor.” Gavin elaborates, looking at Hank once again. “Now seriously, if you have anything like that, can you gimme?”

Hank snorts and opens a desk drawer, pulling out three notebooks absolutely filled to the brim with writing. “I did these when I first met Connor, seemed to help me understand him better if I knew how he worked. Of course, when he deviated, they became useless so good luck using them before Dick over there deviates too.”

_I called him Dick too_ , Gavin thinks, silently wishing Hank had been in the room earlier because at least then someone would have laughed. “Thanks, Hanky-Panky, I’ll send Connor back over when he’s finished flirting with my android.”

He salutes Hank as he walks away, feeling a little melancholy at the way they used to act around each other. They never spoke, always yelled, and if they did try to have a civil discussion, it would end with Gavin trying to pick on Connor somehow and Hank was having none of it. It all changed pretty quickly though, because after the riot and the mass production of deviated androids, he felt abandoned because they all had feelings and thoughts, and he was scared. He didn’t know what to do, and the way he chose to overcome that was by visiting his mother.

He was a mama’s boy, what could he say?

Upon arriving, Gavin had seen Sarah, his mother’s android (was she still considered an android? Or was there a huge identification crisis at the moment?), walking inside from the washing line outside. He had figured the androids that had originally been bought as cleaners, carers, etc. would have chosen to run away instead of staying and working the job they were literally designed to do, but as he watched her walk into the house, and then proceeded to spend the afternoon with them both, he realised that she had stayed because she loved his mother, and she didn’t feel this unfulfilled need to take care of her, she just wanted to.

And that changed a lot for Gavin.

He had gone back to work and apologised to both Hank and Connor, and although he still felt a tiny bit uncomfortable (maybe more confused) about the whole android situation, he was a lot more welcoming of them and even invited Tina’s partner, Chloé, around to his house whenever they had a small get together.

It was a good feeling to know he wasn’t as hated as he had once been, especially once Hank had realised it was purely because Gavin was scared and confused about how the androids had taken their place in today’s society.

“…coffee.” Connor finishes saying, hopping off Gavin’s desk when he notices him walking back over. “I was just telling Nines about you, Gavin.”

“Huh,” Gavin’s lips turned down for a split second, realising they’d been talking for a solid few minutes and he didn’t think Connor knew enough about him to talk for more than thirty seconds. And when the hell did they come back over? “What’s this about Richard being called Nines?”

Richard looks almost uncomfortable under his cool exterior, and as he looks to Connor for conformation, he just says, “Go on, Nines. It’s okay.”

Richard, now Nines, looks at Gavin and quietly says, “Connor has a nickname and I wanted one.”

“Oh,” Gavin says dumbly, staring at Nines. “Well, I suppose that’s okay. Would you rather I call you Nines now?”

“Yes,” he says a fraction too quick, then reprimands himself by saying, “but when we’re on a case, please refer to me as Richard only.”

“Thought that was a given but alright,” Gavin smiles a tiny little bit and reminds Connor to go back to Hank.

“Wait!” Connor exclaims, reaching for Nines’ arm and dragging him to the kitchenette in the corner of the bullpen area. Gavin can’t see them from where he is, but before he can sit down, they’re already back next to him and Nines/Connor shoves the take-away coffee cup they were carrying at Gavin in the hopes that he’ll take it. “Nines made it for you!”

“Enjoy your coffee, Detective Reed.” Nines says slowly, like it’s been rehearsed, and it obviously has because Connor nods at him in a job well done.

Gavin takes the cup slowly and takes a sip, frowning at the taste. He takes another sip, thinking maybe he just had a bad taste in his mouth. He coughs and sputters out the liquid and then Connor and Nines are covered in thirium, both making weird sounds in the back of their throats as Gavin continues to gag at the taste in his mouth.

“’Enjoy your coffee, Detective Reed’ my ass! You just gave me thirium!” Gavin exclaims, squeezing the cup in his grip. He can feel the thirium drip down his chin and onto his pants. “It’s poisonous to humans!”

Both Nines and Connor look confused as they examine Gavin and then each other, until an almighty roar of laughter comes from across the bullpen. They all look at Hank and see an empty pouch of thirium on his desk as well as a take-away cup of coffee sitting on the corner. Gavin growls at Hank and pitches his cup across the room, where it hits Hank’s chest and then explodes with the contents covering everything around him.

“You fucker!” Hank yells out, rising up with his arms picked up at his sides and thirium falling off him in waves.

“You shouldn’t have tried to kill me, you fucking _geriatric_!” Gavin shouts back, shoving both Nines and Connor aside to make his way over.

“Oh no,” Connor utters, turning to Nines quickly. “Grab Gavin, I’ll get Hank.”

Nines nods and dashes forward, hooking his arms up under Gavin’s armpits and heaving him back against his chest. The air from Gavin’s lungs leaves, but before he can say another word, Fowler has slammed open the door of his office and has screamed at all of them to, “clean this fucking mess up before they’re all FIRED!”

_Huh,_ Gavin thinks, still leaning against Nines chest. _Not a bad way to start the week, I don’t think.'_

__


End file.
